Whispers In The Dark
by dokurod
Summary: Slenderman and Bayonetta characters! Plus a Story plot!
1. Chapter 1

Whispers in the dark

Chapter one

By: Dokurod

Ok.. soooo…. I have ideas! And… it was one of those things where id go bonkers if I didn't write it! WARNING LEMON IN THE STORY kk? You been warned. And I do not own any of the characters except for the princess or the obvious that have been made already. Don't own the starting words. I don't own dollhouse. Or any other possible song lyrics.

"D-o-l-l-h-o-u-s-e, I see things that nobody else sees."

That had been her song for a long time. No sooner she spoke the words, a pounding at her door. "What is it?" The door unlocked and a hooded individual entered, and stopped a somewhat respectful distance away from her bed, where she sat. she knew her silhouetted figure could probably be seen through the thick curtains that surrounded the bedside. The curtains where yanked back with a unseen hand. Of course. Arshen never did anything manually, she always used magic. A low, annoyed feminine voice lashed out "I have told you many times, do not sleep like… THAT." The last word was practically bit out at her, and the girl in the bed sneered at her supposed 'guard'. " I cannot help that Arshen." She paused before continuing on "We move at least a hundred times in our sleep." She glanced at Arshen before continuing further "We also are unaware of it". Arshen snorted. "Oh yes. I'm sure you are completely unaware of how you sleep." And Arshen finished, "I am supposed to always be thinking of your health." Arshen removed her hood, revealing a updo that must have been hastily put into place, her red hair framing her face only slightly. Arshen never worse her hair down in public places. This meant soemtihng put Arshen in a rush. Her 'guard' had a small nose, slightly tanned skin, and eyes set perfectly in a horizontal space. "Princess." It was one word. But one word was really all that was needed, but she knew Arshen was persistent. "Emeremiya." A groan could be heard. " I know!"

Middle name. Balls, she was serious about this, whatever it was. Wit6h one more groan, she finally hauled herself off of the mattress, and walked past the curtains that had been pulled aside, and they wavered slightly when she passed. "You father is calling you." A mass of blonde and brown hair greeted her guard, causing her to raise her eyebrows. "If only you took more care of your hair…" her guard reached out with a finger, lifted up a part of it, and it plopped back into place. "And I thought I told you to not call me by my middle name." "Get dressed and speak with your father." It was like a dance. Sometimes she and her guard did that, avoiding each others questions and ignoring some things that had been said. She waited and she heard footsteps walk away, the door open then finally close again.

She stood in a chair that was provided, and her father stood in front of her. It was his usually quiz, or quizzing. She flicked her gaze over to a jem that sat on her father's desk, trapped inside a ring. She trailed off into her own thoughts, and thought sadly "I am much like that gem… confined and made to look pretty. A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump, and her father looked at her with annoyance. "Pay attention!" "Sorry.." Her father paused a moment, walked to his desk that sat in front of a giant window. He waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind." He continued on. "Now, out of all the creatures that are in this world, tell me which one is most feared?" "…" she paused a moment, narrowing her eyes. " The Slenderman." Her father nodded, his beard framed face cracked out a light approving smile. But then it turned to a frown. "Listen well, Emeremiya." She raised her head again at her father's tone. " I am sending you and your guard to a area of ruins that could tell us why you have not awakened." Em frowned. She didn't like hearing her middle name. her father continued. "And we have no choice but to go through the cursed forest where he dwells." Em's eyes popped at that. Her father must have seen her surprise for fear, because he said calmly. "I have sent a number of soldiers to secure a certain area that you can pass through." Her father still spoke more, "Only by awakening can you truly get your first name, your awakened form name. this is why we all have no first name until we reach a certain age, however…" Her father trailed off, and Em spoke up. "Yes, I'm aware. My brothers and sisters all awakened at the age of 12, and gained their power plus their spirit code."

Her father nodded, then put his hands on his desk, looking down. He straightened his back then and withdrew the ring Em had seen off of the top of his desk, and tossed it to her. She caught it casually, and looked at it closer. A faint swirl of color could be seen in the gem, then it disappeared into its normal dark shade. "Hold onto that… it could help you if things go wrong…" Em nodded, hiding her excitement at being out of the castle finally. She rose from the chair, nearly running out of the room.

Em sneered as she stormed down the hallway. What an idiot. She paused her ranting in her thoughts to look in a mirror that was hanging on a wall in the big hallway. The usual. Long hair, blue eyes that almost looked black. Her features a tiny pointed nose like Arshen's, a naturally red mouth that she saw as the highlight for her face. She walked away from the mirror, down the hall, out the door at the end, and found Arshen waiting for her. She ignored her guard's glance and continued on storming out of the area. Fool king, he only wanted her to awaken because he would be more useful as a daughter. And a new thought raked its claws into her brain, and she growled. If she awakened, she definitely wasn't going to be able to live free. It would be the opposite.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers In the Dark chapter two

By: Dokurod

Hullo. I don't own anything like Slendyman. I do however own the princess character. I don't own any song lyrics I put in here. Things start getting freaky about here. Not not that kind of freaky. But nonetheless, freaky. Maybe. Slightly. Meh I could take some lessons from R.L. Stine. He's a good author. Anyway. Here ya goes. :3

"What was that thing?!" sounds of rapid footsteps could be heard as several pairs of feet ran by. "I don't know but it killed all the other soldiers!" "What the hell did the king send us into!?"

Another voice snapped out "Enough, set up a perimeter, no one walks alone!" There was silence for a moment before multiple voices replied "Yes Captain." There was a shuffling of feet and group by group they moved off, except for one. "You can come out now." It was a moment or two after, that a figure appeared from behind a tree. A white head slowly appeared first, followed by long black arms and long slim black legs. It stood about 8 feet tall, and a black wriggling mass writhed on its back, coiling around itself. The captain paused grimly and said nothing while his other two soldiers in his group nearly shitted bricks. " Th-that's the creature that attacked those other two!" The other guard did nothing but stare. The captain growled at both his guards "Weapons sheathed unless I say otherwise." The two slowly sheathed their weapons, and the creature moved completely out from behind the tree. The captain narrowed his eyes at a object the creature was holding in it's right hand, and a bad gut feeling settled in as the creature raised its hand and tossed the object it was holding out towards the three of them. The captain took a step back as it rolled out, and his bad feeling was confirmed. It stopped with the head laying sideways, the soldiers face frozen in horror, its mouth in a o. The three of them stared at it for a dead silent five seconds, before the scene erupted. The creature disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and appeared a second later, and had grabbed one of the soldiers by the throat with his left hand, and before the other could react, he grabbed the other with his right, and they dangled there gasping for air, writhing in it's grasp. The captain turned around to meet the creature's shoe crashing right into his face. The captain stumbled backwards, falling on the ground. Before the captain could stand, the creature was already a step ahead of him, and he slammed his black shoe into the captain's chest, crushing all of his ribs and puncturing his lungs.

The creature turned his head slowly to his left, examining the human in his left hand, and upon seeing no signs of life, he threw it on the ground and turned to look at his right hand. The human was still alive, his hands where trying to push him off. He maintained his grip however, and watched as the human slowly slipped into death's clutches. "Y-you…." That was the last word the soldier choked out, before his hands fell to his sides and he was gone. He threw the corpse into a tree, causing it to explode into thousands of tiny splinters. Slenderman bent down slightly to look over them all, but he paused when he heard something in the distance. He turned his head in that direction, and without a word, he disappeared again, leaving only a black smoke behind.

Arshen look across the carriage at the Princess, who laid sleeping across from her. Arshen gripped the seat tightly as the road got rougher. Earlier, her Princess had been angry and seemed well deep in her own thoughts, and she had said nothing when she entered the carriage and she only fell asleep. What did her father say to her? She wondered about this for over an hour before finally they arrived at the forest edge, and Arshen immediately became tense, and was continuously looking out the windows, looking for any sign of the soldiers that had been sent to watch over the route through the forest. Arshen gasped as the carriage slammed hard against something, waking up Em and she looked at Arshen, wide eyed. "Stay here." Arshen opened the carriage door, and yelled up at the driver 'Whats going on?! The driver came around the corner after a moment, and he replied "I seem to have run over some sort of cat." Arshen frowned. "We should not be stopping here, remove it and let us continue on!" "But ma'am…" Arshen snapped "What is it now?" The driver cleared a strand of hair away from his eyes and said "It's still alive." Em popped her head out of the carriage window and said "Take me to it!" Arshen groaned. They'd be here all day, worrying about some cat. "But" "ARSHEN!" there was a silence as they stared each other down, and the driver felt the heat between the two, because he stepped back a couple paces. Arshen finally let out a huff. "Fine." The three walked to the front of the carriage, and finally saw a black tail swishing rapidly back and forth underneath the carriage. The princess knelt carefully to get a better look at the cat. She saw two pure white slits that she presumed where eyes staring back at her, its head laying on the ground, its tail making a slight thump on the ground. The princess cooed "Oh come, let's get a good look at you." The cat tperked up one ear in her direction, and as the princess got closer, it began to growl at her. Em ignored and finally picked the cat up, earning her a long scratch across the back of her hand. "Ouch, ow…!" Arshen merely watching, not wanting to help at all with the mangy thing. That and it made her slightly smug to know that Em didn't listen to her and got hurt for it. Em turned back to the both of them cradling it in her arms carefully, and Arshen met the eyes of it. It stared at her for a moment, then looked back at the driver, then finally looked up at Em, who looked back. "You're not blind are you?" Em moved her finger in front of the cat's face, and it followed the finger with its gaze, and when it passed its right side again, the cat swatted at the finger, missing barely. "Sorry darling, but you'll have to make do with the scratch you gave me already." Em walked back to the carriage with the white eyed cat in her arms, and entered the carriage again, Arshen following. Arshen seated herself opposite of the Princvess and her new found pet, and glanced at the driver. "Let's get going." "Yes Ma'am." The driver disappeared for a the front, and felt the carriage shake briefly for a moment as the driver seated himself, and after a word to the horses, Arshen felt the lurch of the carriage starting forward again. Arshen glanced over at the cut on her Princess's hand. "Let me tend to that."

Slenderman smelled the girl's blood long before he even heard them, yet he didn't recognize it until he got close. He could smell the other two, plus some sort of animal. No, wait. He tested the air again, and found that it was indeed, not a ordinary cat. He watched the carriage drive by the road through his forest. A small, feminine face was gazing out the windows of it as it passed by, she found his gaze, and the black-white eyed cat was also gazing out at the window. No wait. It too was looking at him. The girl's expression formed into surprise, not horror, and he found himself intrigued as he looked back at her, and a voice spoke within the carriage, a face he did not see. "Is something wrong Princess?" the girl blinked one before turning her head away from him as they passed in the distance. "No, everything's fine." The girl dangled her hand out the window casually, and he spied a long slim red line across the back of her hand. So that's why he found her so easily. Well, to kill or wait ot kill, options, options. He decided that they must have to pass through here again, as the only royalty he knew of where the ones on the other side of the forest, the way they came. Brave or stupid, he wondered. Why would they chance going through this place, knowing he existed here? Oh, wonderful. Of course, they thought sending these guards would protect their little girl from him. "Hmmph." That was the only proof of his annoyance. He had fought stronger, better, faster enemies before. For them to toss him these cheap toys was rather cheeky. He turned in the direction the carriage had gone, and disappeared in a black whisp of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers in the dark

Chapter three

By: Dokurod

Author's note to third chapter: Hello everyone, I'm sorry I was gone for a while but I'm back to work on the slenderman and bayonetta fanfiction. This fanfiction might include bayonetta herself, but I more wanted the concept of the umbra witches, we shall see. For now, we shall continue this story.

Chapter three

Arshen kept staring at the black cat in her princess's arms. It lay there, looking at Arshen, I intricate game, a stare down, until one of them broke the gaze. It was Arshen. Those white eyes sent a chill up her spine, but she ignored it, pushing it away, and not letting her emotions show. She knew that it could read her emotions most likely, but the more collected she seemed, the better. She glanced out the window, looking at the sun as it dipped into the ground.

Em looked around her, all she could see was a near blinding white fog around her, she could make out some trees in the distance. She heard a meow down at her feet, and looked down at her feet to see her new companion, it's white eyes looking up at her. A voice echoed in her head that was not her own. * You are in danger child.* Em reeled in shock, falling on the ground. She felt sick. Em groaned, "Who are you?" * I am the one you oh so generously ran over.* Em finally righted herself on the ground and raised her head as the white eyed cat walked over to her and sat down in front of her folded legs. It's white eyes focused on her. "It wasn't me that ran you over, but I'm sorry." Em continued on. "And I know I'm not in the safest place. But it wasn't my idea to come here." The cat snorted inside her head. * Then wake up. Keep your eyes on your path child. You have potential in you. I'd hate to see you die so soon.* Em pushed aside the cat's snide remark, her eyes widened as thee area glowed brighter, and a howl of rage could be heard in the distance. She glanced at the cat, at the cat looked up at her. *you must awake, now!* it's urgent voice cut through the silence that followed, before another scream, louder, angrier, sounding closer, and two black and white arms shot out of the fog, and then everything turned black.

Em woke up, breathing hard, her eyes wide open, and Arshen looking back at her in alarm. The white eyed cat hissed at being interrupted from it's sleep in her lap, and jumped from the floor over the where Arshen sat. Arshen spoke. "Troubled dreams, Princess?" a lock of hair had fallen down from her face, and Arshen brushed it back behind her ear. Em Glanced at Arshen. "No, it's fine." Em tried to relax back in her seat, but her mind was reeling again, from the dream she had.

Arshen's concern grew in her eyes. "You know you can trust me with anything." Em's breath caught in her throat. She knew she could. "You know well I had a bad dream, but I believe it was something more." Arshen leaned forward as she registered this information. "Not only that…" Em paused before she continued, "The black cat spoke to me, in my mind. And I saw the Tall Man." An eyebrow rose from the left side of Arshen's face. "It is possible that that cat may be not a normal animal." Em glanced over at the cat that was laying down on the opposite side of the carriage on Arshen's side. It had one white eye open, and seemed to be studying them both. "But seeing the Tall Man, is … very bad, considering where we are exactly." Em said nothing, and looked down onto the floor. Arshen flicked her glasses back u her nose with a finger. "We are almost at the ruins, I trust you know what to do when you get there, because I don't." Em nodded. " I'll figure it out." Em bent over to the other seat and carefully scooped up her black cat, who complained at being moved again. She looked into its white eyes, and rubbed it under the side of its face. She was rewarded by a slight purr. The carriage driver yelled back to them, causing them both to jump slightly. "We are approaching the ruins now." Em quickly turned her head and saw that there where again, no soldiers. When she turned her head to look at Arshen, they both locked gazes for a moment, both knowing that they where most likely dead. She looked again out the window as they came to a halt. She saw the land, uneven and jagged, due to the excavation of the ruins 2 years ago. She had no idea why they stopped looking into the ruins. The carriage clanked to a halt, and she put her hand on the wall of it as she stepped out, breathing fresh air. Fresh air, that had eluded her since she stepped foot in the carriage. It felt good. Arshen followed behind her closely, and both said not a word as their gazes turned to the entrance of the ruins. Em started walking to the entrance, her eyes clouded and blank. She did not smile as she stopped right in front of the doorway, looking up at the huge arch that made the doorway. Behind her, Arshen raised her left hand in a cone shape, and spoke in a low tone "Aduro." In an instant, a ball of light formed in her hand, and she lowered her hand from it as it hovered to the left of her. A light could be seen flashing in the distance inside the ruins. The light faded once more, then a huge gust of wind blasted out of the entrance, making her and Arshen cover their eyes. A ghost like voice hissed out of the ruins in their heads *come iiinnn… itsss been so long…* then the low voice faded, and Em looked at Arshen in alarm, who had set her face in a grim line, saying nothing, and she gestured forward that they should continue. Em and Arshen stepped into the ruins, the only thing visible was the ball of light glowing on the walls as they walked into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers In The Dark

By : Dokurod

Okay. I do not own any original characters that where already claimed by their respective owners. Also. I might decide to continue my other fanfictions as well, picking up from where I left off. It would be a shame to just let them sit unfinished… other than that, dear readers, I truly hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Whispers in the Dark.

Chapter 4

Em and Arshen descended further down a set of spiral stairs. They went on for so long that Em became nervous and was about to suggest turning back when the same voice they heard when they entered spoke spoke again. * Make haste, little vissitorsss…. You have yet to enter thisss place* Em glanced at Arshen who just shrugged her shoulders at her, and Em turned away, her dark frown disappearing in the shadow of her own making. She carefully placed one foot in front of another down the stairs, sensing Arshen following close behind her. They finally paused at a wooden door, nearly black in its color. When Arshen got closer to her, she could see the door was inlaid with intricate designs all over the door. Em reached out a finger to touch them, but Arshen shrieked, "Wait!" too late. Em's hand went straight through the door, as if it was made of water. Then a purple flash, she was gone. Arshen cursed and jumped through the door, and in a second flash of purple light, she too was gone.

Slenderman had seen them go through into what they thought was the ruins of some ancient civilization. While they where not incorrect, he found himself again intrigued. He didn't know much of the ruins. He did however, feel the pulling and whispering of the unknown dark spirit. It had beckoned him to come to it, then when he had, he found he could not proceed any further, he had been repelled by some sort of unseen force. The spirit had sighed in defeat and whispered its dismay. This was the first time he had seen the ruins open up to anyone. He growled. Why the hell would it open up to them. Why. Why. He swung hard in his frustration at a nearby tree, and it shattered into splinters where he had laid the blow, and the tree shuddered in response, branches raining from the top of the tree. The ruins drew them in. He simply didn't have something they had. Or one of them had.

Em woke up laying on the cold stone floor. She groaned and held her head with one hand as she pushed herself off the ground with the other hand. She stumbled, and would have fallen over if the wall hadn't been behind her to steady her. She straightened, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She turned around and froze. It turned out it had not had just been a wall. What looked like a statue jutted out from the wall's surface. It was a statue of a ancient demon, it's eyes where covered by some sort of bandage that had some sort of rune language on it she couldn't comprehend. It's face was half of that of a beautiful woman's, the other half was skeletal and dark, white teeth only being seen on the surface. The runed bandages continued to drape across its horns, which grew out in three long horns on each side of its head, twisting around each other slightly. The ends of the bandages morphed into that of dragon-like heads. Only half of its body was sticking out of the wall. She jumped when she heard the raspy voice again and looked around wildly. "Approach me." It hissed. Em looked around again. "Where are you?" Em asked in a slightly shaky tone. "You stand near me already…" the voice rasped. Em 's eyes widened and she snapped her head to the statue in the wall. "Yess…. Come closer….. come to me….. awaken the long sleeping bloodline…." Em moved slowly to stand before the demon wall. It growled. "Do not call me a demonnnnn…" it groaned. Em tilted her head to one side, ignoring the jump in her heart that it could read her mind. "What do you want me to call you?.." The voice let out a sound that sounded like it was thinking aloud before responding. "I have many namesss…. but I am a spirit." Em nodded. "Very well spirit, why did you lead me here?" The voice made a tiny clucking sound in the back of it's throat before answering her question. "You crave the answers as to why your powers have never awakened…." The demon continued to speak. In truth, you are not of the fool king's bloodline. Instead, you are made to look so. The king Knows the gvalue of your true bloodline." Em did not doubt the Spirit's words. The demon spoke again. "Even now, I feel you know this.. you know that when your powers have awakened you will only be tied down further. They fear your bloodline more than they fear the Tall Man." Em's head snapped up in the mention of one of his names. "What… is my bloodline exactly, Spirit?" The voice chuckled dryly. "All shalt be revealed unto the true bearer, but first… put your hand up to my face." Em hesitated briefly, but then she complied. If the Spirit wanted to lie to her, it would have by now. She gasped as searing hot pain flared up her arm and she pulled away, holding her arm. A bloody handprint remained on the Spirit's face, and she gaped down at her hand, finding in shock that there was no wound to be found. Cracks formed in the Spirit's head, spreading down it's body and deep into the wall. The cracks brightened then, a purplish light continuing to intensify. Em shaded her eyes with her arm. The whole room then exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again to the readers of Whispers In The Dark. I truly hope you are enjoying the fanfiction so far. And I wish yo0u enjoyment of chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Whispers In The Dark

Em braced herself as she was blinded by the rooms light. When the noise finally quieted down and the light dimmed, she removed her arm from her eyes. She looked around the crumpled room and saw the wall, where the demon had been, was completely wrecked. She coughed a few times from all the dust that had been disturbed and was now settling on the ground, and any surface it touched. She searched for the Spirit that had been in the wall. "Behind you…." Em whirled around and saw the spirit. It hovered slightly off the ground. Even if it didn't float off the ground it had to at least have been 8 feet tall. It was exactly like the wall's statue, it had horns slightly bull shaped, its horns twining around each other. The heads of the dragons on the ends of it's bandages just hovered there, watching Em, rarely moving, almost never blinking. Finally after a few moments, Em asked "Who are you?" she paused a minute before firing off her second question. "And where exactly am I?" The spirit raised a hand to silence any further questions. " I am Meter of the Nekros." Em paused a moment to translate the greek the spirit had used. "Mother of the Dead?" The half of the spirit's face that was of the beautiful woman's was uplifted into a smile. "Yes. Call me either Meter or Nekros. Either is fine." The spirit then continued. "As for your second question, you already know where you are. You know why you are here. You only do not know what you are. And all shalt be explained." The spirit then flicked her right hand forward so that the palm faced Em, and her vision turned blinding white before it faded to black once more.

He was waiting in the cover of the forests outside when out of the corner of his gaze, a purple flash of light appeared. When he turned his head to look, One more purple flash appeared, and then both the humans where laying on the ground, presumably unconscious. He teleported out to stand directly over them both. He looked down at them, waiting for any signs of life. He bent down and grabbed one of the human's by the head, lifting her up so he could see her clearly. The one he had picked up was the Princess. Her long dark hair had fallen in front of her face, as strands of hair continued downwards, they lightened until they where blonde. Her eyes snapped open, and he jerked back in surprise. Those near yellow eyes blinked a few times before they looked up. Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. She looked at him calmly. It was like a staredown. That calm unnerved him, for all his life he was used to people running for their lives. He finally let out a annoyed growl and threw her into the woods, smashing into multiple trees.

Em reeled in shock as he threw her with dizzying speed, and heard a crack as her back met that of a tree and she felt the crack of her spine, and she heard a scream. In shock, she realized that it was her own voice. When she finally had absorbed the the impact from the tree, she heard another scream that she knew was not hers. Arshen!... Em tried to get back up, but pain rippled up her spine when she moved. She screamed again, but it was a choked off gargle and she felt something roll down her chin and she quickly recognized the taste of her own blood in her mouth. A snarl erupted in her head. It wasn't her own. Was it? Another growl inside her head. No, it wasn't her. Why was it inside her head then?

A voice growled in its familiar raspy tone, *I look away for a moment and look what happens.* Em's eyes widened. "…Me..ter?.." she could barely speak the words. *Let my power flow through you. Do not just allow it. Welcome it. Embrace it. Love it.* The spirit sighed. "Open your mind to me. Me and me alone."

Em tried to comprehend her words but then felt a new presence, and she concentrated, pretending this pain wasn't hers, she couldn't feel it, she didn't just get attacked by the tall man… Em opened her eyes in shock as her entire body seemed to rise in temperature, then tingle all over in prickles on her skin. The air around her changed red. No, it wasn't the air…. An aura?

He had just finished toying with the other human and was about to kill her, when he detected a change in the wind around him. He snapped his head to where he had thrown the so called princess. He felt a thumping in the ground, and saw movement in the trees where she had landed.a tree burst out of the woods then, hurled straight at him. He teleported to the side of the tree as it whistled past him, two inches from its target. The appendages on his back poured out, stretching and curling.

She could not explain it. But somehow her pain had vanished, and she walked carefully out of the warpath of broken trees. At the faintest rustles of a branch, she was rewarded by a dry rain of splinters on her head. She kept her eyes down as her Spirit whispered to her. * I am sorry, I should have known, of course he was following you and waiting.* She would have replied to Meter, but she had reached the end of the forest into the clearing. She finally looked up and saw that he was indeed, staring at her, waiting for her. *So he knew it seems….* The spirit whispered to her. *Prepare yourself.* Em was about to ask for what she should prepare herself for, when the tall man disappeared and then reappeared before her, his arm raised high. Em shielded herself with her one arm. But she wasn't thrown again. Em lowered her arm to find a new monstrous arm had appeared out of nowhere, and she recognized the owner of the arm. "Meter…" Em raised her one hand to rest on top of the spirit's. *You and I are one, I am a spirit contracted to you until the day you die.* Em looked down at the dark arm that had come to her defense, she still was resting her hand on it. She turned her head back to the tall man, who was shaking himself off, turning his head to her. There was a slight red glow where his eyes should have been, and a jagged maw formed where he should have had a mouth. Em tilted her head to one side and looked at him with sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note.:

Hi. I hope you all enjoy the past 5 chapters of Whispers in the Dark. As per usual, I do not own any slenderman or bayonnetta characters. Also, there may be stuff going on in this chapter. More unique beings, more powers… an understanding of them… or at least, for Em, a half understanding.

Chapter 6

Whispers In The Dark

Em stood about 30 feet away from her and her friend's assailant. She let one tear trickle down her face at the sight of a crumpled body laying on the ground. One tear. Yet it was enough to make several more appear. Em shut her eyes closed tightly, her fists closed to her sides. Meter whispered in her mind. *You need to not worry about the creature now. Your friend is your main concern I warrant?* Em answered aloud. "Oh. But of course she is.." Em looked up uncertainly at Slenderman, who had distanced himself from both her and Arshen. *Then…. Allow those that follow you to do this for you..* Em was about to ask Meter what she meant, but then she felt something rub against her ankles. Her head snapped down thinking it to be another attacker, but it was her white eyed cat. Em knelt down to it, and it arched its back when she petted it, but all the while she could hear a low growl in it's throat. Meter hissed *It wants to fight.* there was a slight pause before Meter continued. *They both want a fight.*Em questioned "And what do I do?" Meter responded quickly. *Follow the veins of power you feel. Follow the power that trickles in YOUR veins. In your blood. Follow it. Know it. Embrace it.* Em still had her hand on the black cat when she felt a familiar tingle and pinprick sensation go from her head, to her feet, then to the hand that rested on the back of the cat. Em opened her eyes and looked down to find that the cat had left her, and instead stood in front of her. She watched as it's form seemed to shudder and repulse away from itself, and it started to build and grow. Massive black strands of darkness swarmed its body as it grew, curling around it's form. A rumble from the black mass vibrated the ground slightly. The black swarm slowed in movement, then in a flash, hardened to a sheen like that of a mirror. Em gazed into it, seeing only her reflection on it's body briefly. It rumbled and vibrated in the ground once more before the sheet of black glass shattered. Em stood back in disbelief as she gazed at what was once a normal stray cat. It now had three monstrous black cat heads. On the center of each of it's heads was a single fire-orange eye. A little back from the eyes, there rested a single human skull on each head, it's eyes lit up with a fire-like purple and blue light. It's own normal ryes remained their normal white however. Em looked on to the rest of this creature, and found it had on each neck, rows of horns similar to that of a dragon's. from the horns down to it's midsection, it's body ranged from scales like that of a crocodile's to normal black fur. It had three tails, that had seemed extremely long. Em took another look at them and found at their very end, there was a snake's head. Em didn't have time to see the rest, for the tall man had gotten tired of waiting it seemed, and attacked straight at Em. The black cat, newly transformed, leapt for him and it's attack was rewarded. They came together with a crash that sent them both flying, and the great cat bit and clawed at it while it flew through the air, and snarled in rage when the tall man disappeared from under its claws. Em tore her eyes away from their fighting back to Arshen. She ran as fast as she could, nearly tripping on some obstacle in the ground she didn't care to look at. "Arshen! Arshen!" Em shrieked her name again, it lost in the wind. Em put her arms around her friend, gently rolling her over. Em flicked aside gently a strand of hair that had came loose from Arshen's original hairstyle. When her eyes looked down to Arshen's face, she nearly dropped her friend. Her eyes froze. Her heart froze. A single tear rolled down the side of her face. When she looked at Arshen's own face, half of it was missing. That monster had actually left bloody cave ins along the side of her face where it had clawed it's fingers up against Arshen's flesh. Her one eye was raw and bloody, she wasn't even sure there was even a eye there anymore. Em automatically felt her neck for a pulse, but was horrified and stopped when she felt something wet and warm, she knew what it was. Arshen's voice, horribly weak, whispered softly to Em. "Im here… hush.." Em started to speak, but Arshen raised a weak hand to silence her. "I have some truths I must tell you…" Em stared hard and swallowed, fighting hard to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "Your father is not your father…. And I fear it goes much beyond that." Em couldn't help it. Another tear rolled down her face, this one from her right eye. "What do you mean?" "Your father fears you… and what you rightfully are, and who you where born from…." Arshen coughed and blood appeared on her lips. She rasped out "You must travel far to meet them…." "…." Arshen's head went limp, and her shoulders sagged with death's embrace. Em stared at Arshen for a few moments, holding her. She finally whispered hoarsely, "Arshen?..." Nothing. She remained silent. Em stood up. Her tears flowing freely from her face now. She turned to the fight and saw her newest friend was snarling and biting nothing but thin air. She watched closer and saw the air flicker and waver, like it was static. She then understood, the cat had managed to catch him in mid teleportation, leaving him stuck there, almost invisible, unable to move. Em snarled at the bastard that killed Arshen. Rage boiled inside her. Inside her veins, her heart, her head, her body, her spirit. She gestured to the cat to back off, and he did. He released his bit and jumped clear from Em's path. The tall man reappeared. She growled, looking him over. It didn't seem like he suffered anything. Em's face was twisted in a snarl, Yet still tears rained freely from her face. Minor scratches and mark on the Tall One. That was all. She looked at him again and saw that the left side of his face was uplifted where his mouth would have been. He was smirking and laughing at her grief. That was it. The air around Em exploded. In several violent shockwaves. She saw that his smirk had vanished, now replaced with a snarl of his own. Em looked at the monster, right where his eyes would have been. Em screamed "I WANT TO KNOW, HOW DID I EVER RESPECT YOU?!" A final shockwave was felt, and Em's energy exploded around her and violent black and red waves and pulses.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Whispers in the dark

Em screamed in rage and charged the tall man, energy exploding off of her in violent waves. She's latched a hand around the tall man's throat just before he tried to get out of the way. "As long as my energy is sufficient enough to interfere with yours, you cannot teleport huh?" She threw the tall man into some nearby trees with a snarl. Almost a second after he'd been thrown, he was up on his feet, charging her back, claws ready. Em readied her left hand, and it collided with the faceless man's head. The impact sent him back 13 feet, but he landed on his feet perfectly. Em's cat let out a snarl and she turned her gaze, and saw that there were a few people in hoods, covered. Em growled. "Do you mean to interfere?" she looked over at the cat, and at once it responded to her will. It padded over to her and stood by her side, it's massive black form shaking with a unamused growl. The ones that carefully shrouded themselves did indeed mean to interfere. She found that out a moment later as one attacked, and she kicked him. Hard. She heard whoever it was under the hoodie gasp and he doubled over. Another appeared behind me above my head, I could sense him and I ducked. His blow cracked the other in the head, and one fell down. The other held his hand in a shriek. He looked up at me, at once I knew he was enraged. Red eyes and an angry unhappy line appeared. Everything else was shrouded in black. He growled and swiped at me with his other hand, it missed me, and I found myself smirking. It angered him more, and I slammed and open faced palm into his head, sending him back on his ass. I turned around, and Meter spoke to me. *You sure you want to waste your time with these idiots?* Meter was right. I gazed over to find Slender's eyes watching me, he had been sitting in a tree, one leg casually crossed over the other. I looked over to find Arshen's corpse. I darted over to it quickly. I nearly ran into something, and realized it was the Tall Man. I glared and with a voice that was venom itself, I snarled "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." My energy flared up around me in waves of red black and blue, tinges of purple around me. "I suggest you listen to her." I turned around and found my black cat by my side, rumbling. "You spoke?" the cat looked over to me, the skulls upon its head flared brighter. "Yes, stupid girl, who do you think?" it gazed back at the obstacle in my way. "Permission to attack?" it asked flatly. I thought for a moment. "Denied." I said as my tone and appearance turned demonic. Meter shot out from my body, and she herself in full glory looked down at the Slenderman. She spoke. "You who dare to stand in the way, I suggest you move." She inclined her body down, so her face was inches apart from Slender's own. Her patterned eye bandaging rippled, and the symbols glowed in warning, and the horns atop her head glistened, all the way to their deathly razor tips. Her mouth spoke through both sides, that of a beautiful woman's and that of a nightmares, its skull's teeth clicking smoothly whenever she spoke. Slender for a moment, seemed dumbfounded when he met the creature I had made my pact for life with. "Myself and my new friend will be looking for you. It could be years or days from now, it could be even centuries. But we will find you." Meter and I spoke, our voices were one, yet we were entirely different origin. I swerved around the tall man and moved towards my friend, that he had killed, I tried not to think about it and I took her limp form into my arms. Meter still hovered above me, and she raised a grey clawed hand, and with a snap, we disappeared from their sight.

*Time Skip by 57 years*

*Slender POV*

She haunts me. Even if it was an estimated 60 years ago, she haunts me, he thought. He remembers the creature with her human. He remembers feeling her friends blood surround him, filling his head, his hands, coating his soul in red for the first five years back then. He sighed as a hooded individual entered his office, he could make out glowing red eyes faintly. The hooded one stood there, not bothering to sit in the chair gestured before him. "We hear you. Thinking about her again huh?" Slender didn't expect the question, though he should have. "Yes… Hoodie… It was impossible for me to turn away however." The one named hoodie nodded, his yellow overlayer lighted the room up slightly it seemed. Hoodie just nodded. "We know. We can hardly last without doing that for a week, let alone five years." Slender leaned back in his chair, his face shifted into a frown. "I wonder, is she immortal?" Hoodie tilted his head to the side. "You want to see her again?" Slender put a hand under his head and sighed. "I do and I don't." There was a frantic knock at the door. Slender straightened in his chair immediately, and a slightly freaked out Masky entered. "Ah,… boss. We have a-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Masky grumbled in protest, he's been shoved aside by a boy with dark eyes and torn green clothing, a trickle of blood had freed itself from one of his eyes. He chattered half-madly, "I saw her, felt her presence!"

Slender looked at him, not believing him. "Ben…" Ben got irritated and jumped up onto Slender's desk, kneeling before him so he could be on the same level as the Tall Man. "I. Saw. Her."


	8. Chapter 8

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter 8

-Em's POV-

Fifty seven years, since I lost her. Since I met that tall creature, who killed my friend, who was like a older sister to me. Arshen... Em thought sadly. Cold breeze blew strands of my blonde hair free from my hoodie. Times had changed immensely over the years. Em had been laying low for such a time period. She looked out over the streets, watching people walk about doing their daily routines of shopping, work and commerce. That was when she felt eyes on her. She focused on where that feeling of unease was strongest, and she found the eyes. Red and black eyes, that lingered upon her, but flickered in anticipation every time she moved the slightest. She turned her gaze to him fully, and for a split second, she saw him truly for the first time. He was leaving himself vulnerable, whoever he was. She read the surprise upon his face while he took in the coldness from hers. A car went by the alleyway he was in, and she saw him clearly. He looked like an elf to her, a tattered green hat and bloody red and black dripping eyes. Spots of blood dripped about his green outfit, which was about as tattered as his hat. Em felt the tiniest of a blush rising to her cheeks. The elf was kinda cute, she thought. He still held her gaze, confusion flashed on it when he saw her face turn pinkish. She grinned at the little elf, before backing up to the edge of the top of the building she was on. Her grin changed to a smile at his shock at what he saw she was planning. It was then Em just let go, and as she fell, she felt meter's power and her own surface within her, and just as she hit the ground, four large black demon wings popped out from her back with a snap. There were the screams of men woman and children as they saw her fall. A red portal opened up just as she touched the ground, swallowing her entirely, wings and all. The little elf peered around the corner, having seen all of this before fleeing in the opposite direction of all the terror.

-Gates Of Hell-

Em walked up to the bar counter, her hood on her hoodie still up. She learned to always keep guarded in a place like this, try to keep her head down, face mostly covered. This caused suspicious to some at the bar, who thought she was just some unlucky mortal. The barkeeper's name she learned, was Rodin, who in her defense insisted that there was no way mortals can make it into his bar. She flicked a quick smile over to Rodin as she moved to stand before the bar counter, grabbing on to a stool and hopping into it. Rodin looked at the small girl, in a dirty white hoodie. It had black arrows pointing downwards to the wrists on the sleeves. They knew that as far as she was concerned, even after her fifty something year of finding this place she was still a mystery. He didn't like knowing what he was dealing with. "What'll you be having?" he asked her as she'd gotten comfortable. She snapped her fingers and a small glow appeared, replaced by a bag. Clinking sounded from within it as it thunked to the table. "Information." She replied coolly. She had peaked his interest indeed, but there was something he wanted to know instead, so he made a counter offer. "Tell you what. You tell me more about yourself and ill give you information you want today, all day, free." Em flicked away something dark that had stuck itself to her pantleg. She hesitated. "Very well." Rodin took the liberty of getting her a drink anyway. He presumed she wasn't an alchoholic, so he placed a mango-fruit blend in front of her. She raised her eyebrows, not expecting it. "Thank you. Ask your questions then." She went to reach for the drink he had put there for her, but he took a look at her hands and yelped in shock "Sweet mother of!-" He stopped himself, swearing by the holies would only piss off his buddies downstairs. He stopped cleaning the glasses he was dealing with and reached for her hand carefully. "What the hell have you been doing?" Em shrugged. "Ive been pursued a lot by angels and demons alike. I don't even know if what I call a demon is even a demon." Rodin snorted. "Pfft, you of all people should know, you're a demon too." Em sighed. "Aye, I could be more than that though." Meter snapped out of Em's back at the time, and Rodin and Meter met for the first time. This caused Rodin to jump and swear profanities in length that could threaten to surpass the ceiling of the bar. "Je-" he cut himself off again. Em grinned at Rodin's reaction to Meter. Meter growled. "You again Rodin?" Rodin sweated. "Uh.." "You two know each other?" Em asked. Rodin thumped a palm on the bar counter. "We damn well do, we used to be an item, then Meter got herself locked up in some old Sage's ruins." The side of Meter's face that was a woman's turned into a fierce scowl. "I was indeed locked away, until someone freed me. That someone, being Em of course." Rodin frowned. "But don't you have to have someone with Umbra witch blood release you?" Meter would have facepalmed, only Em beat her to it. "Apparently, I am an Umbra witch, as well as part demon, bloody hell only knows what else." Rodin's mouth twitched into a smile before he got serious again. "You've been helping her destroy her hands I see." Meter scoffed. "I have no part in this, and you know why I was locked away in the sage ruins." Rodin groaned. "Ah that's right, you're the hybrid between a demon and a Slenderkind." That got Em's attention. "Wait, what?" Meter nodded. "I am, I was locked away in sage ruins because all four parties deemed me too much of a threat, my powers being so close to that of the devil's even." Em frowned. "No offense, but if you are that powerful I can see why they would lock you away." Meter smiled. "Then the war between the clans and heaven and hell was raised." Meter snickered. I can't tell you how often being from all four parties came to me, trying to sway me to join their sides." Rodin grinned. "Ill bet."


	9. Chapter 9

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter 9

Em looked over at Rodin, while meter wrapped her arms around Em in a comforting hug. "What were the clans doing to cause war on each other?" Rodin shook his head. "That's not for me to tell, she can tell you though." Em followed Rodin's gaze as a woman clad in black with short hair approached the bar counter, followed by a woman in red with long white hair. Em moved aside for them, so they had room for themselves. "Rodin, who's this little one, what is this demon's name?" Rodin grinned. "The girl's name is…" Em reached out pulling her drink closer to her, about to answer, but the woman in red saw her hands. "What the hell happened to your hands?!" The lady's white hair moved about her shoulders as she moved to the girl's side, gently taking one of Em's hands. Rodin spoke. "She doesn't have a weapon, even for being a umbra witch." "I had the same reaction." He quickly added. Em winced lightly when the dark haired lady went on the opposite side of her, and grabbed her wrist firmly, but not to cause further harm. "She's been fighting barehand for a long time, by the looks of it." The dark haired one said. Em let them look at her hands, then said with a light cough. It caused them to look up at her as she wanted. "As for the answer to your question, ma'am. My name is Emeremiya." Em tilted her head to the side slightly. "But call me Em for short, if you choose." Everyone was silent. Too silent. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Meter stirred slightly, her arms still around Em. "They recognize your name, or are still surprised by your wounds. Perhaps both." They glanced up, now fully studying the demoness that clung to Em. They took in her long horns that were covered in bandages covered with symbols. They looked at her face, that was half of that of a enchanting woman's, the other half a jagged maw of a skeleton. Lastly, her arms and claws she was careful about, and hung limply in front of Em. Rodin piped up. "She's that demon who was part Slenderkind and part.. well.. demon." Meter raised a clawed hand from Em's shoulder and wriggled her clawed fingers in hello. "Can I have your names ladies?" They both looked back to her. The lady with long white hair stepped forward. "My name is Jeanne." The dark shorter haired woman spoke next. "My name is Bayonnetta, or you may call me Cereza." Jeanne's eyebrows rose. "You wouldn't let even me call you your real name for the longest time!" Jeanne pouted. Bayonnetta smirked. "Jealous are we Jeanne?" Jeanne grumbled something under her breath unintelligibly. "I imagine you've become quite rich over time then, considering the damage of your hands." Em smirked, raising a hand, snapping her fingers. They blinked. Then the entire bar and room was covered in glittering, shiny halos. Rodin just stood there, mouth agape. "Damn girl…." Em giggled. "I would have put more in but we simply wouldn't have had any room to breathe if I did." Bayonnetta frowned. "Knuckles and flesh wore down to the bone and yet you never bothered to get a real weapon?" Em frowned. "I didn't know I was anything special until nearly 60 years ago. I'm new to the whole Umbra witch thing." Em snapped her fingers again and the halos disappeared. As soon as Em said that, the two women grinned. Grinned so widely that Em asked uncertainly "What's wrong?" Rodin laughed. "These two fine ladies must want you as their new protégé." Em frowned, unsure. Meter spoke to Em and the others, still somewhat draped around Em. "Very well, I approve of this idea. However, you two ladies need to understand a few things first." "Hmm?" Jeanne asked boredly. Meter tried not to look annoyed. "She's been chased by the Slenderman in the past." Rodin said, his eyes faintly glowing red. Bayonnetaa moved and took a seat by Em's side, a mocking frown on her face. "Ooooh, what did you do to piss him off?" Em snarled angrily. This caught everyone's attention. "He was responsible for killing someone who was close to me, so close that we were like sisters, no, it could even to the point were she was like the mother I never had." The glass in Em's hand began to crack from pressure, she didn't notice. "She was the only being in the world who actually understood me for me, what I wanted and understood my knowledge." The glass shattered, and Em gasped. Her shock quickly turned sour. Meter leaned down from Em's shoulder's slightly. Black tendrils poured forth from Meter as she held Em's hand with them, while using two other's to carefully remove the glass. Meter grumbled "I have a itch that wants to bitch that Slender out for all the pain he causes you." Bayonnetta frowned. "What do you mean?" Meter patted Em's cheek. "Tell them, my child." Em sighed. "Nearly 60 years ago, I was literally the princess to a kingdom. As you imagine, that kingdom has it's secrets. One of their secrets was that their crown princess had not received her Spirit Code upon the age of awakening." Em smiled sadly as Rodin placed a drink on the counter before her. She looked back and noticed the broken glass on the counter had already been removed. "Sorry about the glass Rodin…" Rodin replied, "It's fine. Continue please?" Em grinned, knowing Rodin had been wanting to hear about this for over a few centuries. Movement stirred in the back of the bar. Catching her eye, she turned her head in it's direction. She narrowed her eyes playfully in surprise at the intruder. The little green elf boy stood there, his red and black bloody eyes gazing at them all. He looked as if he had been caught red handed, and he knew it. Her new companions turned to were she was looking. Bayonetta laughed. "Aaawww, look isn't he cute." Em frowned. "That he is, but you have been following me for some time. What, you want to know too?" Em thought about that for a moment. Her gaze still rested on the busted elf. "Oh wait.. no… the only thing of value that you may have heard is that I'm Umbra. And you follow Slender quite often, don't you?" The elf looked around nervously, trying for an exit. He didn't bother to answer. Em frowned at the worried elf, and moved to go over to him. "Don't act so nervous. You have nothing to worry about. It was not you that killed her so many years ago. It was your boss that did it." Jeanne perked up, smiling evilly. "Ooooh, you know Slendy huh? Perhaps you will be so kind as to introduce us." Em shook her head. "No need. I know exactly where to find him if I need to, and all in good time." Em looked over to the elf. "What is your name?" He stammered out his name. "Ben…" Em sighed. "Well Ben…" I held out my ripped in torn knuckles, their flesh over the years had melted away. "Do I look like I care to harm you at the moment? Come have a drink with us, don't hide boy." Ben's eyes widened at the sight of my hands. "Don't get me wrong, I'm more than capable of defending myself but not if I don't need to. I just have one small request for you when you leave here tonight." "And what would that be," Ben asked as he sat down beside me, his fear mostly gone now. "Take a message to your boss." Meter snickered around Em's shoulders, and Ben looked up at the demoness uncertainly. "Tell him… to beware the fury of the patient." Rodin had passed Ben a drink. Em turned on her stool, resting one hand on her drink and the other on the bar counter. "That's all?" Ben asked. "Aye," Em replied. Bayonetta asked "Why so calm dear?" Em smiled, hoping someone would ask her that. "Well, Slender and I are immortal, for one. We have all eternity to tear each other to pieces should the chance arise." Jeanne grinned and Bayonetta rolled her eyes, but even she grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter 10

Em turned to the direction she heard some noise in the bar behind them. She turned, a suspicion rising in her stomach. She was right. The others turned in her direction and she saw for the second time, the elf boy. He seemed frightened too. And he looked as if he was the child with it's hand caught in a cookie jar. "Trying to sneak up on me?" Em asked casually. She watched the elf boy gulp. "I saw you before. What's your name anyway?" He managed to cough out his name. "Ben…" Em did a complete turn in her chair, and gestured to a seat beside her. "Come sit by my side, Ben." The elf boy hesitated. Rodin laughed. "He's scared coz you caught him snooping for Slenderman, his boss." Em tilted her head to the side, glancing at Rodin blankly. "My fight is with Slenderman, but only for whence the time comes." The boy actually moved to take the seat by her side. Em turned, fully acknowledging Ben. "You don't have to worry about your boss's wishes. You can tell him to simply beware the fury of the patient." Em selected her glass from the counter top, careful not to spill anything. She sipped it quietly. Ben spoke. For this first time since they saw each other, a real sentence. "He doesn't believe you still exist." Em tilted her head to the side. "I understand. It has been nearly 60 years, has it not?" Em traced the rim of her glass absentmindedly, and the others began to go about their business, grabbing seats and drinks, discussing other matters. Em smiled. "By mortal standards I should be nothing more than an old crone. But you are not dumb, nor am i. Neither of us walk the same path the mortals do." Ben seemed to be digesting her words, before he said "Please, there is something you should know…" Em turned her gaze to the boy, her gaze met those red and black eyes. "And that would be?" "My master did not mean to be so brutal the way he did. He just hadn't fed in 5 years, so when he saw a mortal or two in the woods, his instincts took over, the voice of reason was gone." Em turned to him, a saddened smile on her face. "Aye I figured as such. But I cannot just condone his actions." Em put her drink down carefully. She raised her two arms up, gesturing to herself. "I feel a great rage even thinking about my friend's murderer. She was my sister, my mother, she could break me and make me. I feel rage, and I admit it is nearly hard to control entirely. But I do." Rodin had taken the liberty of dropping a drink beside Ben, who thanked him as Rodin wizzed past. Ben took a sip of the drink, while he took in her words. Her next ones took him by surprise though. "I know what you expected. You expected horrible things. You expected a monster. But know this, Time can be more consuming than hatred." Ben regained his composure. "Is it true about your hands?" Em sighed, and dragged up her sleeves for him to see. He nearly choked on his drink, and Em looked at him concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked. He simply stared up at her for a moment, before turning his stare down to her hands. "You, you're asking me if I'M alright?" Em frowned. Then a smile came up on her face. "My hands are that disturbing dear?" Ben frowned. "How can you live with this, it must be horrible, why don't you seek medical attention?" he asked concernedly. Em chuckled, then she burst into full out laughter. Ben glanced around worriedly, afraid he'd done something wrong. "Aww Ben you're asking me to get help? Hah! Secondly, honestly, that was the best laugh I'd had in years." Ben mulled her words over, for a time he was silent, his dark ashy blonde hair covered his eyes. "Hey! We might be not the most sane ourselves but-" "No, not what I meant." Em cut him off, waving her hand in dismissal of his words. "What then?" Em grinned evilly. "I'm pleased you feel comfortable enough to feel annoyed. And, I meant it as that I am pleased you care, even though I do pose a danger to you, in some form." Ben stared again. "Yup, I know, I'm a weird little girl. You should have known me 60 years ago." Em stuck her tongue out and made a devilish face as she turned to grab her drink, which she noticed had been filled again. Ben whispered uncomfortably. "I do still feel uncomfortable around you, But when you disperse fear, it makes you even more dangerous." Em frowned. "I think that was a compliment. I can't be sure though." Ben smiled for the first time since they had actually spoke. It was a tiny smile, more like the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly. It doesn't matter, Em thought. She'd take that smile any day. She turned back her gaze to the front where Rodin was cleaning glasses and preparing drinks. She heard a solid thud on the floor. She turned and found a passed out Ben on the floor. "Rodin! How many did you give the poor lad!?" Em demanded. Rodin was silent a moment, the man actually had to hold up his fingers to count. "Four.. Five…" Rodin replied. Em grumbled. "No tip for you mister!" Rodin held a hand over his chest "Aww you wound me woman!" Em gathered Ben carefully in her arms. She knew she could find the mansion if she desired. Looks like you may have to, Em thought to herself. She picked up the boy in her arms, making sure his torn green hat stayed on his head. To make sure he had a restful sleep, as a gift she passed her hand over the boy's face. Her hand glowed for a moment. "Nightmares away, desires come, Sleep well until daylight's come." The boy, Ben, completely relaxed in her arms. His soft snores where soon heard as she teleported herself out of the Gates Of Hell. Now, to get to Slender Mansion… she thought amusedly.


	11. Chapter 11 Time Consumes You

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter 11

Em looked around lazily, before she carried the sleeping boy out the alleyway that hid Rodin's bar. She closed her eyes, and followed the boy's scent like a hound does. Minus the nose to the ground. Before she knew it, she stood in a forest. Upon a large hill in the distance, she could make out a mansion in the distance. "Meter." Her demoness answered immediately, and Em's feet glowed and burst into blue flames. Those flames turned red, and then looked more like a whispy aura. But Em knew better. The Slenderman's aura was littered all over this entire forest. Em burst into a run, faster than any other normal human, and she left fiery footsteps behind as she burned the ground, her feet sounding on the ground. That was the only thing that made noise in this forest. She felt the wind she created around her as she moved, when it brushed her long hair back from her forehead.

*Slender's POV*

What had been taking Ben so long? He scowled. He probably got lost in the arcade again. His proxies surrounded him, but respectfully a distance away. They awaited commands in silence. Slender concentrated on locating Ben's mind. He found it. Only what confused him, was that it was like someone had flipped a light switch, in turn plunging the room into darkness. *Ben?* he asked. There was a small response, but it wasn't Ben. *Meet me outside your mansion.* Slender stared down at the floor. *Who are you?* There was no response. He began to feel the snares of dread wash over him, and he immediately brushed it aside. "Proxies. Pastas." Several heads and eyes, their gazes locked on to his. "We have a guest, we need to wait outside the mansion for her." There was a young man sitting on a couch, twirling a knife about his one hand. He snickered. "Finally, a little playtime." Slender glowered. "I would not be so enthusiastic about our guest if I where you." Slender turned to walk out of the room, black shoes giving a gentle click each time he took a step. The others stirred from their current positions, following him out. Eventually, the man on the couch stood up, and moved to follow them. His scowl was a fierce one, even though his face had been cut to forever remember a smile. Slender stared into the darkness. He did not need to explain what was going to happen to those who followed him and stood by his side. They knew. They were linked to the one they called master or boss. They knew. They knew that something was up, and it was the bringer of grim tidings. Slender continued to stare into the dark, and no one dared to break silence's hold. A red light flared in the distance. Fire? He concentrated on intensifying his vision, and his sight responded. A hooded individual was carrying someone with them. He could detect two living entities. He zeroed out his vision, as the being slowly came into view. He stared. He could tell by scent it was female. The mansion's lamp posts caused a lighted area in the darkness. She stepped forward. Slender stared at the individual the hooded woman was carrying forward. It was Ben. The woman was cautious as well. The man with the scarred smile growled. "What the fuck did you do to Ben?" The hooded woman skidded to a halt mid step, and started to laugh. She withdrew her hood, and her blonde hair flopped freely about her shoulders. Her gaze fixated on them. "I admit, it was my fault. Ben has had a bit too much to drink, and passed out on the floor in the Gates Of Hell." Slender stared. This woman. It was really, truly her. He clenched his fists in frusteration. Jeff snarled. Slender moved an arm out to stop Jeff's advance, while the woman gazed only at the Slenderman. "How are you still alive, why are you barely changed?" The woman shook her head. "Would it kill you to wait till morning? Your boy here, asked all of those questions of me, and I answered them. He will be sleeping until Dawn's come however." Slender's brow furrowed. He still held his arm up to block Jeff, who simply stood there and stewed. "What exactly did you do?" "Call me by my name."The woman said. The Slenderman paused, stumped. "Ï would gladly call you by any name you chose. My name is Em."Slender lowered his arm, sure now that Jeff had calmed down. "Very well, Em."Em nodded, walking closer, glancing down at the sleeping boy in her arms. She then answered his question. "Äs for what I did to him, I gave him a gift." Slender began to move as well, closer to her. She stopped and held Ben out to him. "What kind of gift?" Slender asked. "Nightmares away, dreams come, sleep well until daylight's come." The words that Em had chanted caused a warm wind to blow around them. "You…" Em nodded slowly. "Äye. I enchanted the boy to have any dreams he wants, the sweetest dreams he desires, until dawn's arrival." The woman came to Slender's outstretched arms and laid Ben carefully in them. Slender stood there, still transfixed. He didn't understand. "You could have hurt Ben to hurt me. Why didn't you?" He felt his Proxies and the Pastas shift in their footing. They wished to know as well. "My problem is not with the boy, or anyone that follows you. My problem is with you. Or I think it is." Slender stared. "There is reason to make you doubt the source of your hatred?"Em tilted her head up to gaze at him. "As a matter of a fact, yes. I think you may have been manipulated by someone named Zalgo." Slender nearly dropped Ben. He considered this, these new facts. "Fuck meeeeee!"yelled the scarred smile. Em looked over to him. Jeff had his hands in the air, groaning. He turned around to glare at them both. "Wonderful, lets piss off Zalgo again." Em gasped. "Take the boy! Now!"Slender was about to ask what was wrong, when he felt the presence of a demon. "Speak of the devil and he shall come!" Sang out a voice. Actually, it sounded like a multitude of voices. Zalgo sat in midair, looking down at them both, all of his mouths arranged in smirks. Slender moved back as he had been told, where his proxies and pastas waited for him, tense and on guard. Some had their weapons out. Others growled and snarled. Especially Jeff. The man's red eyes glowed with a fire that surpasses even that of hell's own flame.

(Em's POV)

A voice told her to get ready. Her gut told her so. The being, Zalgo in his grey form that was like Meter's own skin. Meter snarled in Em's head. *Do NOT compare us!* Em never heard Meter so enraged. *I am sorry.* Meter writhed about in Em's mind. *Prepare yourself for a fight. Let loose your rage.* Em was about to ask why when she realized Zalgo had been speaking to them both. "Äs you can see, all of you are now currently in one place." Zalgo stood from his midair sitting position, and slowly he lowered himself to the ground. Zalgo's seven smirks were cemented into place. "Just as I wanted, as I desired." He turned to Em. "Then you and your friend came about 60 years ago to the forest. I was surprised at my good luck." Em got a closer look at this Zalgo. His hair was black, like it was a liquid. It was like someone poured pitch black oil on his hair. But it never dripped or ran down him, it kept it's form. It trailed just barely below his shoulders. His chest was bare, grey skin that turned white under the moon's influence. Zalgo continued. "Ï couldn't resist it. I entered the Slenderman's mind, just barely. I made it sound like I was merely his conscience, and slowly he-" Em interrupted. "Cool story bruh." Zalgo's eyes widened and he turned to snarl down at Em. "You dare interrupt me?" His voice changed into seven voices speaking together when his anger flared. Em stared up at him. It was then she began to laugh. Her laughter, both sarcastic and cruel, genuine and fake, seemed to echo through the stillness of night. "What is so funny?"Zalgo demanded. Em raised her gaze back up to Zalgo. She looked him right in the eyes. She noted his unease when she did. "Thank you."Em said in a hollow voice. "Whatever for?!" Zalgo shrieked. Em raised a hand, and tilted her gaze down. "Sometimes darkness can show you the light, and sometimes time can consume you more than rage can." Zalgo pondered her words, before his anger spiked up again. He was about to speak again, but Em beat him to it. "Thank you!"she shouted. Her head snapped up to meet his gaze once more and Zalgo gasped. They had both forgotten about the creepypastas and proxies that stood outside the mansion. Their emotions were a mix between terror, rage, and curiosity. There was even a hint of understanding among them. Em's eyes had changed to a red that was like that of ben's only from the red irises there were splitting cracks of red swimming in black. Em held her hand out to her side. "Ä kiss, sweet mother." Meter appeared immediately beside Em, the binding wraps over Meters eyes had begun to flow, their markings sparked with flame. Both sides of Meter's beautiful face were snarling. The demoness placed a hand in Em's outstretched one. From there, the area exploded in a violent power of rage. Sixty years, of rage anger and hurt. Em and the contracted Demoness decided it was time for Zalgo to feel each and every one of them. The two had become one in their rage. Zalgo stared, and instantly, he had prepared himself. The dome of power expanded and seemed to shudder, before it shattered to pieces, like a mirror does when broken. Em's hair had turned greyish white, and her eyes remained black with their cracked red. Em's skin had turned grey, like Meter's and Zalgo's. From her back sat eight, no ten massive clawed demon hands. The claws glowed with blue and red fire, energy like lightning cut through all of the limbs. Each time it did, it was invigorating. Her long white and grey hair formed into her clothing, it had conformed itself intoa sort of bodysuit that draped to the ground from her hips down. Her legs had morphed into somewhat that of a goat's legs, yet not entirely so. They were jagged and almost looked deformed. Her two hands that were once a normal human's were replaced by that of Meter's own two clawed hands. Horns like that of Meter's curled out of Em's skull. Em wasted no time after that, lunging her self into the air. The earth responded to her actions, shuddering under her will. She'd left a crater behind. All of her hands turned into fists and one finally connected with Zalgo's face. He recovered quickly, and was attacking her, his anger and disgust written upon his face. He threw a kick her way, normal eyes would not have been able to see it coming. Em blocked it, and the force sent him back a few feet in the air. She charged at him, her claws hands punching, swiping, and attempting to grab him. One of her hands managed to grab on to him, and before he could attack again, all of her hands grabbed on to him, and she charged downwards. She charged down, taking Zalgo with her. The earth responded once again as they both connected with the ground. Their audience who stood at the mansion stared in shock until Jeff broke the silence. "Holy fuck… she could actually kill him!" The others realized this, snapping Slenderman out of it as he gazed at the woman he had recently spoken with. Jeff just sat there, staring until a mad cackle hissed from his throat. His laughter became louder and wilder as he watched the two clash. Ignoring the exploding trees that one of them was hurled into, he yelled excitedly. "Get him, get that fucker Em!" Em heard him, and she exploded forth from the cloud of splintered wood from the trees. Zalgo greeted her with another relentless attack. Em blocked it, latching on to his hand. She twisted it, and Zalgo shrieked. He jumped back in midair, putting some distance between herself and Zalgo. Em spoke, her and Meter's voices at once, together. "Hear that… Zalgo?" He looked up at her, shrieking, still holding his now deformed hand. "Ï now have the encouragement of the others. Youre dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Whispers In The Dark

Chapter 12

Em stared at Zalgo, her unblinking red and black eyes frozen on his red ones. Em snarled at him, baring her fangs in a screech of rage. She wanted to tear him apart. He was the true reason why Arshen was dead. "Slenderman!" she turned her gaze to the tall man. He had moved and was placing Ben down carefully at the base of a tree. He looked up to her. "What is it?" Em cleared her throat. "Zalgo, you have commited atrocities, many of them, but there is one not yet addressed. You have meddled with the will of another demon, you bent his will. Your manipulation demands punishment." Em shook her head fiercely. "T'was not me you entirely wronged, as a result, the Sle3nderman will have a hand in shaping your fate, this night." Zalgo shrieked and charged, his one good hand outstretched, his claws ripe and ready to spill her blood. She didn't fool around. She sidestepped him as quickly as she could, thrusting a knee up into his midsection. It connected with a crack, and she grabbed him arm and bended it behind him, forcing to be still. "Quit moving, or I will break your arm." She looked over to the Slenderman. "Slenderman, will you have your hand in deciding this demon's fate?" she called down to him. She saw she shock and awe on his face. "You mean…" Em shook her head, her grey white hair following her movements. "He has wronged both you and I, and I don't want this to go unpunished. A life was lost because of him." Slender nodded. "He has also harmed a great many people I know of, and changed them beyond repair." Em nodded. Zalgo shrieked and squirmed in her grasp, so she tightened her hold on him. She lowered herself to the ground, moving her large arms from her back to keep him held in place. Only one arm was free, she kept all others busy. Slenderman was by her side a second later. "What shall be his fate? T'will be as you wish it so." Em said. Slenderman looked down at the demon. A smile ripped through the Slenderman's features. "I want him to suffer through all the pain of anyone he has ever harmed or caused to be harmed." Em deliberated this for a moment. Then she nodded. "I agree, though I want it to go a step forward than that." Slenderman tilted his head, still grinning. This i9njured Zalgo's pride even more, and he tried to break free. The consequence for this was that Em nearly smashed his spine. He screamed, the strength draining from his body. "What would you take a step further?" Slender asked. "I want him to feel it all, as they did. I want him to continue to feel it. I want him to feel the pain and memories of everyone he causes to die or be harmed in the future as well." Slenderman smiled. "And if he tries to make life miserable for us after that?" Em raised her red and black eyes to the gaze of the Slenderman. "If he dares, then I will inflict upon him such things that truly, hell shall hath no fury." Em continued to hold Zalgo in captivity. "And your proxies, friends and family. What say they of this sentence?" Slender turned back to them, raising both of his hands to them, expecting their reply. Jeff was the first to speak. "There probably isn't a soul that hasn't been meddled with because of that bastard! I say we let the little fucker have a little of his own meddling back!" Em smiled coolly. Then there were more voices. A little girl that Em hadn't noticed before spoke up. "I agree with Jeff, Zalgo is such a meanie!" Then there were voices of two more that spoke up. "Zalgo has caused much despair." Just then. Em snapped her fingers, and Ben awoke. "Ben." She nodded at him as he stirred from the clutches of sleep. Once he saw Zalgo, broken and bloody, his eyes widened. "Ben, what say you to the fate of this being, who has caused so much hurt to others you know and do not know?" Ben thought for a moment. He smiled. Then his smile became bigger. "Let him meet with a terrible fate." Em nodded. "So everyone is satisfied?" Just then, a small melody began to play. Em's eyes widened. The words were strange, and Slender's Tendrils popped out and slammed down on Zalgo's head. The melody was silenced. "What was that?" She demanded. Slender snickered, glaring mockingly at Zalgo. "He was trying to play his final trump card. When the last mouth opens and begins to sing a melody, the world basically comes to an end." Em whipped around, her fury spiking. "You dared to try to end everything in existence, all for this?" Em's eyes glowed in her fury. "You…" Slender quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to be in the woman's warpath. Slender did notice however, that Zalgo flinched under her rage. "You're not mortal." Zalgo spat. Em laughed humorlessly. "No shit." Zalgo snarled. Em bent down so she was face to face with Zalgo, both inches apart from each other. "If you were wise, you would deal with the punishment given and get on with your life." Em stared at Zalgo as he did the same. Em raised her hand to the air, and Slender, cautiously, moved back a few steps. Em's hand glowed, then burst into a blue flame. Em slammed her hand deep into Zalgo's chest, and he shrieked in outrage and pain. Em hissed in effort "I will not take your soul. That is not my place to do. But I will change your soul." Em yanked her hand out of Zalgo's chest, and hell fell on his hands, to the ground. "What have you done!?" he rasped. Em shook her head. "Simple. Every other soul you have ever caused to hurt in any way is now coming to you. They will cling to your soul for the rest of your existence, always showing you what they felt." As Em said this, multiple faint lights glowed in the distance, then more and more, and then from hundreds to thousands. She noted Slender stared at the glowing orbs. Zalgo did as well, only he for once in his life, felt fear. And rage. He snarled at the woman in front of him. "This isn't over." Em sneered. "We shall see I suppose." Em snapped her fingers, and the orbs surged forward, like a sea of falling stars. They absorbed themselves into Zalgo, hitting into him, sometimes dozens at once. When the last orb touched Zalgo, he disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Em sighed, as if rocks where falling from her shoulders, instead of falling onto them. She turned to Slenderman, a smile on her face. "I am sorry for…" her words trailed off, she stumbled and fell. Slender just barely caught her. He shouted to his proxies, concern immediately filling him. His proxies were by his side before he called. Slenderman felt the gratefulness from each and every one of them. He himself was filled with gratitude.


End file.
